User blog:Pachykeith95/Mesozoic World
Mesczoic World was the fully functioning theme park on Isla Nublar, which opened to the public in 2018. The main attractions of the park were living dinosaurs, cloned by Keith Wilkinson Inspired by, and built over, the original park, Jurassic World contained elements of a biological preserve, a safari, a zoo, and a theme park. The park also functioned as a luxury resort with hotels, restaurants, nightlife and a golf course. By 2019, the park hosted over 4,550 visitors each day, while its hours of operation were from 8AM to 9AM. Dinosaurs: Attractions Carnivore Cove Carnivore Cove is a 2nd gyrosphere ride though 3 paddocks and take a close up veiw of our meat eating dinosaurs include Allosaurus, Suchomimus and Herrerasaurus Tyrannosaurus Rex Castle The mighty tyrannosaurs arose late in dinosaur history. Dinosaurs ruled the earth for a hundred and twenty million years, but there were tyrannosaurs for only the last fifteen million years of that period. Ladies and gentlemen, Tyrannosaurus rex. Raptor Hunting Feild The Raptor Hunting Feild is a paddock that dates back 75 million years ago where get a look at the Jurassic Park 3 raptors. Safari Stampede The Safari Stampede is a sphere shaped ride Mesozoic World that takes tourists around an area with over 5 species, including Gallimimus, Alamosaurus, Ouranosaurus, Stegosaurus, and Triceratops. Herbivorous Highlands We imagine the world of the dinosaurs, as a world of huge vegetarians, eating their way through the giant swampy forests of the Jurassic and Cretaceous world, a hundred million years ago. But most dinosaurs were not as large as people think. We are first going to visit some of the bizzard shaped dinosaurs: Styracosaurus, Parasaurolophus, Alamosaurus, Dryosaurus, and Stegosaurus. If you look to your left, you may catch a glimpse of them. Jurassic Creek The Jurassic Creek allow guest to take a ride on safari trucks around a creek, taking a look at the dinosaurs. The creek will go through Pterosaur Peak and into incredible dinosaur habitat for guests to view the over 100 types of dinosaurs and prehistoric flora and fauna. The Cretaceous Cruise is located on the north-western side of the island. It is the home of Triceratops, Camarasaurus, Parasaurolophus, Iguanodon and Gallimimus Grassland Treetops Grassland Treetops is a place where you get a bird's eye veiw (or should i say pterosaur's eye veiw of our dinosaurs. It is the home to Camarasaurus, Ankylosaurus, Dryosaurus, Styracosaurus and Parasaurolophus. Prehistoric Kingdom The Prehistoric Kingdom is an attraction in Mesozoic World where many herbivore dinosaurs are pet and fed and even ridden on by guests. Among the dinosaurs that reside there are Triceratops, Camarassurus, Struthiomimus, Ouranosaurus, and Gallimimus. Pterosaur Peak Imagen a bird cage greater than any ever built housing the largest flying creatures you ever saw Our pteranodon aviary is that dream for filled Guest Needs: Inno.png Fossilzone.png TheBar.png ClothesShop.png Arcade.png Toilettemporary.jpg GiftShop.png Emergencyshelter.png Restaurant.png Hotel.png Monorail.png Hystory When we first open we only have 14 specise which include: Tyrannosaurus, Triceratops, Stegosaurus, Edmontosaurus, Velociraptor, Apatosaurus, Gallimimus, Baryonyx, Camarasaurus, Chasmosaurus, Metriacanthosaurus, Ankylosaurus, Deinonychus and Parasaurolophus. Then when the Cretaceous Dinosaur Pack arrived, we had replaced Edmontosaurus with Iguandon, Baryonyx with Schomimus and Apatosaurus with Diplodocus. By April we had Herrerasaurus in replacement with Deinonychus and replace Metriacanthosaurus to Allosaurus. When Battle at Big Rock was relesed we had add Nasutoceratops in the park and take away the Allosaurus. The by september we added Polacanthus and Dryosaurus to the park. When the Return to Jurassic Park comes out and we add Pteranodons for the Park, we also replaces diplodocus to Dreadnoughtus that was sapost to be a Alamosaurus and came with the return of Allosaurus and added Ouranosaurus to replace Iguandon for a while. And replaced Polocanthus to Ankylosaurus. By January 29, 2020 we add Styracosaurus, but one of our untrusted employese tried to destroy Mesozoic World to decreace the love of dinosaurs, cause he have been scared in his stomic by one. He let out the raptors and allosaurs out and killed several visitors. Lucky for us the employese have been killed by Redwood, but a huge storm was on it's way here so we have to evacuate the island for good. Category:Blog posts